


On Fire

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet dreams are made of this. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

The room was dimly lit, almost dark, but she could see the outline of the silhouette sitting on the bed. His back was pressed against the headboard while his arms were crossed against his chest, and she could barely see the sinister smile that rested upon his face. Skye knew what that smile meant. He told her that she would be back for more. Just one time wasn't enough. It never was enough. In the crazy life they led, between good, evil and trying to save the world, he was the only one that could give her some comfort.

There was no question that he was every woman's wet dream. Tanned skin, muscular arms that made you feel safe when they were wrapped around you and a pair of chocolate brown eyes full of secrets she'd died to know. Even if she knew how wrong this was. She was already wet with the thought of what was about to come, pun intended. He could always bring her to new highs. Take her to places no man had ever taken her before and she enjoyed every fucking second of it.

It was so wrong but she couldn't help herself. He was like a drug; once you took a dose you just had to come back for more. "I knew you would come back." His soft voice broke the silence and a shiver ran down her spine. She didn't miss the teasing tone in his words but that was the last thing on her mind right now. He always had this effect on her; he made her forget all her principles and just feel. The time she spent on his bed she was nothing more than a woman that desired pleasure. Not the orphan that Shield was after, not an 084, not an agent, she was just herself. She was just Skye and she sought nothing more than to feel free for a few hours.

She didn't dare to speak and only nodded.

The rules in this bedroom were very clear. You don't disobey your him for any reason, you always do as you are told and you never -NEVER- speak without permission. His eyes roamed over her barely dressed body and she felt her face flush. The pair of black stockings the only article of clothing on her body, his favorite. She was not a virgin by any means, and Miles wasn't the only man that had been in her life but he had the power to make her feel like an inexperienced little girl.

"Come here." His voice took a low thicker tone and he motioned for her to come closer to him as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. Skye obeyed and stood in front of him waiting for his next comment. "Kneel." He whispered caressing her cheek and she had no choice but to comply with his wishes. She liked it when he dominated her, for a while she could let go of any responsibilities and let him lead their time together. He never ceased to bring her great pleasure.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, still caressing her cheek. His fingertips trailed down her neck towards her breasts and traced the soft flesh lightly leaving a path of fire on her skin. "You may answer."

"Because I want more," She murmured, a little bit ashamed to admit that he was the only man that could do this to her. Skye pride herself to be a strong woman, perfectly capable to control her desires. But it took only one man, him, to redden her helpless. Her eyes were stuck on the carpet and she didn't dare to look up into his.

"More of what?" He asked her, prompting her to tell him what she wanted. He enjoyed teaching her things, she was so eager to learn and please. Many women passed through his bed but none could compare to her. He always went for the naive pretty things, enjoying playing with them but she was different. Skye was a woman and she was his equal. Which made their little game even more fun. "Answer me," He whispered in a strict tone and she felt wetness pooling between her legs.

"More of the pleasure you can give." She moaned as his lips trailed kisses up and down her neck while his fingers kept caressing her soft skin. They traveled up and took hers in a frenzied kiss. He tasted so sweet, like chocolate and strawberries and she couldn't help but whimper. She was so lost in the sensations, time ceased to exist when she was with him. Skye was only focused on what he did to her body. Ward pulled back and kissed the corner of her mouth, leaving her aching for more.

"Go and take your place, love. You've been a bad girl and you need to be punished accordingly." He chuckled sinisterly and she shivered again at the prospect of what he had planned. She rose from her seat in front of him and moved towards the black leather recliner in front of the big floor length mirror. A small gasp of surprise left her lips as she kneeled on top of the furniture and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen, her breath came out in uneven pants and her eyes were glistening with lust.

So that was how she looked to him. She felt him move and stand behind her, his hands tracing the soft flesh of her back, down her ass until they reached the sensitive spot between her legs and he dipped his fingers inside her teasingly. Skye let out a deep moan of surprise at the feel of the pleasurable invasion. But all too soon the long digits were gone and she barely stifled a whine of disappointment.

"Do you know why you've been punished, love?" His voice was deep and sensual and made her insides twist in pleasure. She met his eyes in the mirror and nodded. Her body buzzing with excitement about what he would do next. "Tell me, why?" He demanded firmly never averting his gaze from hers on the mirror.

"Because I disobeyed you by refusing to come back the last two times you called me." She whispered shakily. It was stupid from her part to think that she could leave him so easy. Her mind thought that she could control the need for him but her body believed otherwise. It belonged to him from the very first time he touched her a few weeks ago. Since that damn night he took her on the floor of the Bus' kitchenette, owning her like no man had before. She was not in love with him by any means, no. Not yet at least. This was only pure, lust filled, mind-blowing sex.

"Twenty blows, sweetheart, and I want you to count." She nodded once more as his hand came down on her ass, hard. A yelp of surprise slipped between her lips earning a chuckle from him. "Lean forward and place your hands flat on the recliner. I want that pretty ass up on display."

"One." She breathed as his hand came down again even harder. Skye could only pant as pleasurable pain coursed through her body, setting every nerve on fire. Each blow was harder than the last one and she could feel her body growing more excited with every passing second. By the time he had reached the last slap her ass was a delicious pink color and she was drenched.

"Very good, love." He murmured as he leaned over her. His hard chest was pressed up against her back and she moaned at the exquisite feel of his naked skin against hers. He turned her head to the side and took her lips in a deep kiss full of carnal need.

He needed her just as much as she needed him.

Ward pulled back and she whimpered at the lost feeling of his warm body against hers. But her disappointment was long forgotten when he kneeled behind her and lowered his mouth where she needed him most, massaging the sensitive flesh with his tongue. He flicked her clit as one digit slide inside her tight heat and a moan left his lips at how ready she was for him. Always so responsive, he thought. He added another finger and moved them slowly, setting a torturing rhythm.

"Oh, God." She moaned and pushed back against his hand trying to increase the speed of his thrusts, but he slowed down even more. "Please!" She whined, frustrated at his teasing. She was so close, just one more thrust, just one more… Ward bit her clit lightly and stars exploded behind her closed eyelids. His fingers picked up the pace and moved faster, helping her ride out her orgasm.

She fell, boneless, on to the recliner, but he was not done with her yet. He flipped her on her back and laid his body on top of hers. He rested his full weight on her, kissing her lips roughly, not caring if he crushed her or not. "We are not done yet." He murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin there and sending shivers through her body. He threw her left leg over his shoulder and opened her up for him. Before Skye knew it, he was sliding inside her, oh so slowly, enjoying the sensation of her tight walls clenching and unclenching around his length, trying so suck him deeper.

"Grant!" A gasp escaped her lips as he reached her end. He always filled her so amazingly, like two missing pieces of the same puzzle. It was like his cock was made to satisfy her needs. He pulled back before thrusting back in, and another moan was torn from her throat. Her hands clawed at his back leaving angry read marks on the smooth skin and her back arched as pleasure flooded her senses.

He picked up his pace and focused on giving her as much pleasure as he possible could. His thrusts became harder and deeper, rocking Skye's body against the smooth leather. He could feel she was close, so close. Just one more… He trailed his fingers between them and stroked her swollen clit softly. That sent her over the edge, and she threw her head back, screaming his name in ecstasy.

"Skye," He moaned deep in his throat as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Skye…"

~On Fire~

"Skye." Someone shook her softly. She slowly woke up from her nap to find herself resting awkwardly on the uncomfortable couch on the Bus' lounge.

Great! Another dream. She thought miserably.

"Are you alright?" Jemma sounded concern searching her eyes for any evidence of discomfort. She nodded slowly trying to mask her emotions. Since that damn night she gave in to him, all Skye could think about was Grant Ward and how good he made her feel.

"Yeah, why?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"You kept moaning and writhing in your sleep again. Another bad dream?" Oh, if only you knew, she wanted to tell her but held her words back. That's the excuse she told everyone. What was keeping her up at nights were nightmares, not lust filled sexual dreams about her ridiculously good looking Supervising Officer that so happened to be an asshole, a hot sexy asshole, but an asshole nonetheless.

"I'm fine Jem, really." Skye assured her and gave her friend a small apologetic smile. Jemma knew better than to push her though, so she let Skye be and returned to her work. Her eyes scanned the small room until they found what they were searching for.

Ward was sitting on a chair a few feet away from her reading a newspaper appearing unfazed. But she knew better, he could tell when she was lying and this time was no exception. She just wanted to slap that smug smirk off of his face and then have another go with him.

Again, Skye pride herself for being a strong woman though and she could control herself. She wouldn't let him win this time! Or at least that's what she liked to repeat to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2758556).


End file.
